


Mi amor

by maleclovess



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Anders mum - Freeform, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Omander - Freeform, Omar goes to Ander, Omar shana - Freeform, ander - Freeform, ander munoz - Freeform, deep talks, elite, fluffy talks, omar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Ander is feeling a bit sad and depressed and after not coming to the store for two days, Omar is coming to him, because he is worried. Fluffy talks, cuddles and love declarations are made. And Ander's mum might be a little helper and big supporter.„How did you get in?“, Ander suddenly asked. „Your mum let me in.“ „You actually knocked on the front door?“ „Yes. Your mum knows about us and you weren’t answering my texts.“ Ander sighed. „I forgot to look at my phone sorry.“ „You forgot to look at your phone for a whole day?“ Ander nodded. He expected Omar to ask what was going on, but he didn’t. And Ander realized that Omar was giving him time, he wanted to tell him when he was ready.





	Mi amor

Ander sat on his bed. Phone in his hand. He just texted Nadias phone, asking if Omar could talk to him. Because well, he doesn’t have a phone anymore himself. But after one hour there was still no answer. So he guessed either Nadia was busy and she didn’t read it or it was too risky at this moment for Omar to be on the phone. Ander sighed and layed down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. The moonlight from outside was tinting his room in a hazy light, which was not helpful for his depressed and sad mood. 

His day had been shit. He overslept and arrived just on time at school, unshowered and still not quite awake. In school they had another class project to do, which was just adding to the stress they already had with exams and all that. After school Guzmán asked him if they could talk. And even though Ander was really not in the mood, he agreed, because he knew how much pain Marina’s death brought to his best friend. So he listened an hour to Guzmán talking about her and all the memories and how he should have done more. prevented it somehow. How she didn’t tell him about her pregnancy. And Ander wanted to be there for him, but his mind was just not able to concentrate that much and he was tired and he just wanted to go home, crawl in his bed and sleep. Or cry. Whatever he felt like. After he calmed his best friend down so he wasn’t crying anymore, he made his way home. But on his way, he tripped over and fell face down on the floor. His face started to bleed at the cheek and his knee hurt like a bitch. So he walked slowly home because every step was hurting. And now he was certain. When he would come home, he would definitely cry, not sleep. 

When he was finally putting his key in the door and made his first step inside, ready to go straight to his room, his father appeared in front of him. He was still mad about Ander quitting tennis and he used every chance he got to try to talk him into it again. But Ander refused. To be honest, he did miss it. But not playing itself, no. He missed it because it was the only thing that really was his, that defined him, what he was good at. But now he didn’t have anything. Nothing he was good at. Nothing that said something about him. So he felt a little lost. But that didn’t mean that he wanted to go back to playing. When Ander didn’t say anything to his fathers idea to just play some friendly games in the summer time and doing a bit of training while school was on, his father went on and asked about his face and knee. When Ander looked down his body, he saw the blood strains on his jeans where his knee was. „Dad, can I just go to my room?“ „Did you get into a fight?“ „No I did not.“ „Ander. Don’t lie to me.“ „I tripped over okay? I fell. I didn’t fight. I would look worse then, don’t you think?“ His father raised his eyebrows at the tone of his son. Ander sighed. „Sorry dad. I had a really shitty day. Can we talk later?“ His father opened his mouth and Ander just kew he wouldn’t be understanding. But then, to his surprise, his father nodded and turned around. Ander looked after him stunned for a few moments, but then quickly went to his room. 

He undressed and put an old baggy t shirt on and went straight to bed, not even bothering to wipe away his blood. He layed there what was probably for hours. Just laying and thinking. Looking outside, looking at his fairy lights he has in his room. Looking at the little picture of Omar he kept on his bed side table. Omar. He wished he would be here. Hee wished he would put his arms around him. Hug him. Hold him. So Ander could feel safe and secure. He didn’t know what it was, what made him feel that way. Maybe it was the many changes that happened over the last few weeks. Maybe it was because Marina’s death. Maybe it was because Omar couldn’t spend any time with him, besides 10 minutes per day. Ander needed support. Emotional one. But he couldn’t get it. Because Guzmán was busy with his sister’s death. His dad was no option at all. His mum was a bit more understaning, but he knew she would tell his dad. And Omar was not available. Ander knew Omar would help him, would listen to him, would try to give him some sort of advice, but they were not able to talk. Ander felt the tears again. And he just let them flow. He let them soak his pillow. He adverted his eyes from the picture and looked out of his window again. He watched the clouds going by and the sky changing. Watched the sun come in front and behind the clouds. He felt sorry for himself and usually he never felt that way. Usually he tried to swallow it down and not let it get to him. But today he just couldn’t. He couldn’t concentrate on anything else than his lost feeling, his yearning for Omar and his feeling of being alone. That’s when he decided to text Nadia. Maybe Omar could talk for just 10 minutes on the phone. Hearing his voice or just texting with him would help him a lot right now. He sat up and wiped at his eyes before typing out the simple words. „Hey Nadia. Is Omar free to talk maybe?“ When he didn’t get an answer, he started to cry again. And he felt so sorry because he understood. He really understood it, that Omar’s family was different and that it was complicated. But he just wished that today Omar could be here. That Ander could just text him „Come over please?“ And Omar would be here in 15 minutes. Lay down in bed with him and let Ander cry and hold him until they fall asleep. But a few hours later, it was eleven thirty and there was still no reply. Ander decided to go to bed and just try to fall asleep and forget about his worries. He wrote another text. 

„Nevermind. Good night.“ 

The next day, Ander was woken up by someone shaking him awake. „Ander. Ander?“ It was his mum. „Hmm. Yeah?“ „It is 7:30 am.“ Ander sunk his face back into his pillow. „Are you okay?“ He turned his face and layed on his cheek. „Mama.“ „Yes?“ „I don’t feel good. Can I stay home today?“ His mum looked surprised. „You weren’t ill in like two years.“ „I know But now I am. Please can I just stay here?“ His mum looked unsure, but when Ander got tears in his eyes, she quickly nodded. She moved her hand to his hair. „Is everything okay?“ He nodded. No. Nothing is okay. „Do you need anything? Tea? Breakfast?“ Ander shook his head. „Thanks no.“ „Okay. If you need anything, call me okay? I will come home then.“ Ander had to smile at that. It felt like he was a young child again. „I love you mama.“ He didn’t know why he said it. Maybe because he neeeded to tell someone, anyone. Maybe because he wanted to hear it back. Maybe he wanted to feel loved. „I love you too mi hijo.“ Ander gave her a weak smile, before laying his face on the other cheek and closing his eyes again. He heard his mother leaving the room. 

When he woke up again, it must have been noon already, because the sky was darker and the sun was hidden. Ander layed in bed the whole day, watching the sky just like yesterday. He didn’t move. he didn’t eat or drink. He didn’t feel like standing up or going around in the house. Usually when he was alone at home, he went to the garden or the living room to watch TV on the big screen. But not today. Or yesterday. He just wanted to lay here. At 5 he heard his mum coming home again, probably coming home earlier because of him. She knocked on his door, but he didn’t feel like making a noise so she would come in. But she came in anyways. „Ander?“ „Hm?“ „How are you? Better?“ „No.“ „Did you eat?“ „No.“ „I will make you something.“ „I’m not hungry.“ „Ander you have to eat.“ „I will throw up then. Please don’t make me. You know how much I hate it.“ He heard his mum sighing. She didn’t know what to do. „Well tell me if you need anything.“ „Okay.“

It was later in the evening when there was a knock on his door again. Ander didn’t make any sound, knowing his mother would come in either way. The door opened. „I’m not hungry mum.“, he said while looking out of the window. „Well good then that I am not your mum and won’t make you eat.“ Ander smiled faintly but didn’t turn around. „You alright?“ „Mhm.“ “Usually you are more excited to see me.“ Ander closed his eyes and tried to swallow his tears down. He didn’t want to cry in front of him. He heard him approaching. „Ander?“, worry was laced in his voice now. Omar sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at Andar, who looked outside of the window still. „Hey.“ Omar put his hand on Andar’s head and then on his cheek when no reaction came out of it. „Andar? Can you talk?“ „I don’t feel like talking.“ „What happened?“ „Nothing.“ „Then why are you acting like that?“ Ander shrugged his shoulders. Omar was quiet for some time, he also didn’t know what to do. „Can I do something? What do you need?“ And just at that question, Ander felt the tears springing to his eyes again. „Ander..don’t cry. I..I.“ Ander closed his eyes. „Can you hold me? I just want to be held by you.“ Omar nodded and immediately took his shoes off. „Of course yes.“ He stood up and layed down on the bed behind Ander and put his arms around his boyfriend. He pressed a kiss at the back of Ander’s neck and then let his face and lips linger there and tightened his arms a little more. „Okay?“ „Okay.“, Ander responded. They layed like that for probably an hour, maybe a bit more. Ander just bathed in the feeling of having Omar here, it was everything he wanted for the last two days. And now he was here and had his arms around him. 

„How did you get in?“, Ander suddenly asked. „Your mum let me in.“ „You actually knocked on the front door?“ „Yes. Your mum knows about us and you weren’t answering my texts.“ Ander sighed. „I forgot to look at my phone sorry.“ „You forgot to look at your phone for a whole day?“ Ander nodded. He expected Omar to ask what was going on, but he didn’t. And Ander realized that Omar was giving him time, he wanted to tell him when he was ready. Maybe because his own father was always urging him to tell him everything. Ander turned around to be able to look at Omar for the first time since he arrived. Omar smiled at him gently. It was that smile that was rare, with his usual serious look. „Thanks for coming.“ Omar smiled. „I was worried. You asked if I could talk and Nadia was busy in the shop and couldn’t look at her phone. And then you didn't reply anymore after that weird good night text. And you didn’t come to the store for two days. I wondered where you were.“ „I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worried.“ „I know.“ „How did you get away from home?“ „I said I have to do a school project and it’s with a muslim girl. So she cannot come to our home. He understood.“ Ander smiled sadly. „Thanks for lying for me.“ Omar nodded. Ander looked at him. At his bushy eyebrows, at his nice brown eyes, his short hair, his dark skin. Ander pushed his face closer to Omar’s chest. „I had a really shitty day yesterday and when I came home, all I wanted to do was to lay down, so I did. And then I just didn’t stand up anymore. I just layed here and watched the sky.“ „The whole time?“ „Yes.“ „Why?“ „I don’t know. It has something calming.“ „No. I meant why you layed here?“ „I…I don’t really know?“ „You don’t know?“ Ander shook his head. Omar caressed his neck and hair. Suddenly he felt wetness at his chest. „Hey..hey.“ He put his hands on his cheeks and lifted his face. „What is on your mind? Tell me?“ „I just.. I have so much stress at school and I don’t even know what I do it for sometimes? And I…I know I said I wanted to quit tennis. And I am happy that I did, because I really hated it. But I feel so lost Omar. Tennis was everything in my life, for my whole life and now it’s gone and I just..I don’t know who I am anymore. I was always good at tennis, I was known for it. I was Andar the tennis player. Now I am not.“ Omar looked at Andar’s hair, heard him talking in his teary voice. „I get that. It must be weird to loose something that was in your life for so long. But Ander. You will find a new hobby.“ „But I might not be good at it.“ „You will.“ „How can you say that? I was just good at tennis, nothing else.“ Omar let out a laugh. „You are good at many things, Ander.“ Ander scoffed. „And what would these things be?“ Omar moved them, so he was on top of Ander. He layed his arms next to his head and put his hands on his face. „You are good at being there for people. You are there for Guzmán, for Polo, for me. For your mum when your dad is yelling at her again. You are good at standing up for what you believe in, like at the party when they were talking about the gay people. You said something and stood up, I was a coward and just laughed along. You are good at loving. Nobody ever gave me the feeling you give me, the love you give me, the support and understanding you give me. The hope and the security. The effort. You want me, you want to keep me and you try your hardest. You give others a good feeling. And you are good at getting what you want. You got me after all.“ It was the first smile Omar got out of Ander this evening. „You also told your dad what you wanted. Or what you didn’t want. You stood up for yourself and made a decision. Something that I cannot bring myself to do. And I am so proud of you for that Ander. I am happy for you, that you can now live the life you wanted and Ander. You will find that life. You will find that way that leads to it. Because you are strong and ambitious. It might seem like you lost everything now, but you will gain again.“ Ander looked up from his spot at Omar’s chest with tears in his eyes. 

„Te quiero.“ Omar smiled at that. „Better now?“ Ander nodded. „Thanks for that, really. Thanks for coming, thanks for lying to your dad, thanks for saying all that and thanks for caring. And I already did gain something. You.“ Omar made a face at that, because it was such a sappy comment, but he smiled from one ear to the other anyways. „Ander. You are the best thing that happened to me in a while. Don’t beat yourself up. You are worth more okay?“ Under nodded. Omar wiped at his eyes gently. „I love you too by the way.“ Ander smiled cutely and Omar couldn’t resist to press his lips against Ander’s. It was a gentle and slow kiss. A kiss that said „I love you“ and „I’ll be there“. It expressed love. „When did you eat for the last time?“ „Yesterday morning.“ „Well in that case, I will make you something.“ „Thought you won’t make me eat.“ Omar laughed, happy at the fact that Ander made jokes again. „That was before you were better and before you said you ate the last time more than 24 hours ago.“ Omar pressed a kiss to Ander’s front head and stood up. Ander loved that feeling. That Omar was here and went to his kitchen to make him food, just like a normal couple. But Omar came back in a few seconds. „Your mum said she will make something for us.“ Ander smiled. „She is probably happy that I say yes to food.“ Omar laughed and shook his head. „Got everybody worried hm?“ Ander looked away. „Hey it’s okay. You were not feeling well. But Ander?“ „Hm?“ „Next time please remember to look at your phone okay? I want to at least know that you are alive.“ Ander nodded. „Okay. I will. Promise. Can you come back and cuddle me some more?“ „Yes. That I can do.“ They layed back down. Looking at each other and having their arms around each other. „I’m sorry that I cannot be more there for you. If my dad wouldn’t be so..so strict and if I would come from a different family…“ „No. Don’t think like that. It is like it is Omar. But we manage don’t we? We are here together now after all no?“ Omar nodded but he still looked like he blamed himself. „This was not your fault. I’ll admit, I wanted you to come here last night or even just talk to you on the phone, but I know you couldn’t and it’s alright. It’s just the way it is. But we will find a way. I am sure of it. I won’t let you go.“ „I won’t let you go either. Thanks for accepting this.“ Ander smiled. "Where is this cut on your cheek from?" Ander laughed softly. "I fell on the street." Omar laughed and pressed a kiss on the wound. "Quitting tennis and getting clumsy immediately hm?" Ander rolled his eyes. 

„Hey boys.“ Ander’s mother knocked on the door and came in. Omar wanted to scramble back up but Ander stopped him. „She saw us before, it’s fine.“ „Oh don’t worry about me. It is all okay with me.“ Omar smiled thankfully and if he was honest it felt good to be able to cuddle his boyfriend in front of somebody. „I made you some sandwiches and a fruit salad. The sandwich is with chicken Omar. And also some juice.“ Omar thanked her, happy that she knew enough about his culture to not offer him pork. „Thanks mum.“ „I um..I heard from Ander that you don’t have a phone?“ Omar looked down, embarrassed because this woman was probably not getting why his father would take away his phone in 2019. „Yeah. My father put it away.“ Ander’s mum got a phone out of her pocket. „This is my old phone. I’l pay for it, so you two can talk a little more yeah? Just hide it well please. I don’t want any stress with your father.“ Omar was speechless and so was apparently Ander. „Mum..“ „I know how hard it must be to not be able to talk and I know you think I am not supporting this relationship or whatever. So here I am..trying to convince you. And Omar you are welcome here anytime. And please tell me if you need anything.“ „Thank you. I am really so grateful for that. I don’t really know what to say.“ She just smiled. Ander stood up and hugged his mum tightly. „Thank you mum. Thank you so so much. This helps us a lot.“ Omar watched happily. „No problem hijo. Well I will leave you two alone again now.“ With that she went towards the door, but before she stepped out of the room, she turned around again. „Thanks for fixing him Omar.“ Omar smiled. „Gladly.“ She closed the door with a thumbs up. „Wow she is really nice.“ Ander nodded thoughtfully. „Well I guess I thought too low of her.“ Omar looked at his phone. „I will put a different name for you so if anyone finds this phone, they won’t know.“ Ander nodded. „We can chat again. In the nights. When your father is sleeping or when you are at school.“ Omar looked at Ander and nodded. „Then I can be there for you.“ „And I can be there for you.“, he said back. Omar nodded happily and they smiled at each other brightly at the thought of being able to talk again. „Tell me next time you feel like this okay?“ Ander nodded. „I will.“ „Promise?“ „Yes mi amor.“ „Oh mi amor?“ „Too much?“ Omar shook his head gently, his eyes full of love. „No. It’s fine.“ Ander nodded. „When do you have to leave?“ „Omar looked at the clock. In like two hours maybe?“ Ander's eyes lit up. „What do we do then?“ Omar looked at Ander with mischief. Ander rolled on top of Omar. „Later okay? I want to have two hours with you that feel like we do this 5 days a week.“ Omar smiled. „Okay. So first a movie? With cuddles? Then the other stuff.“ Ander chuckled. „Sounds good.“ Omar took the food from the bedside table and Ander got the remote for the TV. They ate in silence while watching the movie at first. But then they began to talk about everything they never had the chance to tel each other. The movie was in the background now and after the credits rolled they shifted their focus on „the other stuff“. They cuddled afterwards and whispered „I love you’s“ to each other.

When Omar walked home that night, he thought about how he never thought he would turn into such a sap. He always thought, he will marry a woman that his parents found and he will never be in love. But even if he imagined him falling in love, he never thought he could be so romantic and sweet. But he smiled at the thought. When Ander layed in bed that night, he smiled while watching the sky outside. before getting some sleep, he typed down a message. 

„Thanks for being mine and being so amazing. I love you good night.“ 

This time the response came in a few seconds.

„I love you too and I am thankful for you. Good night and sleep well. Tell me if anything comes up mi amor.“ 

Ander smiled at the name and fell asleep with a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hence the lack of Omander fics, I wrote up this and I hope it will make a few desperate readers like me happy. I would appreciate comments and kudos. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
